Secret Santa At Fairy Tail
by Mind Girl
Summary: Master had a great idea for this children. Secret Santa! And Mira set up a little trap for her friends. Hehe.


**Secret Santa At Fairy Tail**

It was a week from Christmas when Master had the greatest idea for his children. Everyone was doing their own thing. Lucy and Natsu were talking, Gray was talking to Mira and Lisanna, shirtless, while Juvia was admiring him from afar. Levy was sitting reading her books, and Gajeel sat near her looking over her. Everything was normal here at Fairy Tail.

"Alright brats, listen up!" Master yells, "Christmas is in a week and we are going to have a big party. To make things funner, we are going to do a secret Santa!"

"Ooo. Sounds like fun!" Mira exclaimed.

"Tsk" Laxus said.

"Eh, why not?" Natsu says.

"Alright everyone grab one piece of paper from the hat," Master says, holding out his old hat he used to wear. Everyone lined uped and grabbed a piece of paper.

Lucy-Gray

Juvia-Natsu

Erza-Macorav

Levy-Gajeel

Evergreen-Elfman

Mira-Laxus

Lisanna-Bixlow

Freed-Cana

Gray-Lucy

Natsu-Juvia

Macorav-Erza

Gajeel-Levy

Elfman-Evergreen

Laxus-Mira

Bixlow-Lisanna

Macao-Wakaba

Wakaba-Macao

Romeo-Wendy

Wendy-Romeo

Cana-Freed

"NOOOOO! I didn't get Gray-sama!" Juvia cries, "Who got Gray-sama?!"

"Juvia calm down!" Lucy yells over the sound of Juvia's cries, "I got Gray! How about we switch?"

"Yes! I will not let Love Rival get Gray-sama his Christmas gift!" The water mage cries as she gives Lucy the piece of paper with Natsu's name and takes her piece of paper with Gray's piece of paper.

"Oh so you got Natsu," Lucy says, "I know exactly what to get him!"

Near by, Gray and Natsu wer having a similar problem.

"What?! Juvia?! I don't have any idea what to get her!" Natsu yells, "Who'd you got Gray?"

"Eh? Oh I got Lucy," Gray says. He was really relaxed. He knew what to got her.

"Lucy?! You have to switch with me!" Natsu yells.

"What?! No!" Gray yells, "You have to fight me to switch!" And so Natsu tackled Gray and a fight broke out. In the end Natsu won so Gray and him switched. The others were pretty happy with who they got, so there were no more fights about who got with who. Soon after all the girls left to go find gifts for the boys, while all the boys brainstormed on what to get the girls.

...xxxXXXxxx...

It is Chistmas morning and Mira was behind the bar with Master waiting for everyone to arrive. Mira was espeataly exited, for she had put up a misteltoe above the hall entrance. She was now waiting for the first pair to arrive.

Levy and Gajel were the first pair to fall into Mira's trap. Levy entered with gajeel next to her carrying their gifts.

"Merry Christmas minna!" Levy said. Gajeel just gave them a nod.

"Merry Christmas Levy!" Mira said with a devilish smile, "Levy look what you're standing under!"

"Eh?" Levy said and looked up along with Gajeel, "EH!? What!? Who put that there?!" Mira just gigled at Levy's red face and noticed that Gajeel was a little pink in the cheeks.

"What are you waiting for! It's tradition, so kiss him!" Mira yelled. Levy was as red as Erza's hair. But before she could act Gajeel bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"There, ya happy now Mira?" Gajeel gruffly said, looking anywere but a the red face, script mage. Mira was squeling with joy, behind the counter. "Anyway were do we put or gifts?"

"Put the gifts under the Christmas tree and you keep the Secret Santa gifts. You don't give out those until later," Master responded for Mira who as still squealing. They went to put away their gifts. Just as they sat down, entered Gray and Juvia.

Juvia noticed the mistletoe right away and squeled with joy, she turned to kiss her precious Gray-sama, but Gray beat her to it and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Juvia collaps there with happiness. Mira was squeling louder at that scene. Gray just picked up Juvia with one hand and their gifts with the other and put them under the tree and set Juvia at the bar.

"Hey Minna! Look who decided to visit!" Erza yelled from the entrance, "_Mistogan_" Sure enough a masked man was next to her, but everyone knew it was Jellal. Smirking Mira just pointed up when Erza gave her a weird look. Her face was as red as her hair.

"Wh-what?!" Erza stuttered. Jellal noticing the mistletoe diped Erza and pulled off the mask instead hiding their faces from everyone's view and gave Erza a passionate kiss. He then pulled up, Erza was red. Mira passed out from joy. While she was passed ouut she missed Natsu and Lucy enter and avoid the mistletoe.

Finally after everyone handed out their gifts, it was time for everyone to hando ut teir Secret Santa gifts. Natsu got Lucy a ring with a red ruby on it and Lucy got Natsu a chain with a pendant that said Igneel. Gray got Juvia a ring as well, but with a crystal blue jewel, and Juvia got Gray a blue scarf. Gajeel got a ring for Levy, but with a gray jewel, and Levy got him new earings.

Lets just say that all the boys got the girls rings and the girls got the boys something usefull. It was a happy Christmas, that year.

When Mira found out that Natsu and Lucy made it out of her trap she set up a mistletoe above their usual spots at the bar. This time they fell for it and Natsu gav e Lucy a big kiss on the lips infront of the whole guild. After that he didn't let go of her hand. And it was a very Merry Christmas.

Merry Christmas Minna! I just wanted to post a Christmas one shot with all of my otp's of FT. And I wrote this on MY NEW LAPTOP! WWWOOOOO! I got a Laptop! Anyway now start expecting quicker uppdates on my stories. Merry Christmas!

-Mind Girl


End file.
